Orange Sunrise
by xXHarvestLoverXx
Summary: Katie got pregnant by her boy friend then he dumped her. Chase was forced into dating Maya and isnt happy. What happens when the two meet? Will Chase steal her heart before the other bachalors do? ChaseXOCX? Its my first fanfic so no flames!
1. Why Me?

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR CHASE!

This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

KATIES POV

'YOU HAVE DISGRACED MY FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME!'

'I-Im sorry'

'IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY! GET OUT!'

I ran out of the house with tears in my eyes. Why. Why? WHY? What did I ever do to deserve this! First my boyfriend gets me pregnant then he dumps me! Then my own mother kicks me out! I fell to the floor on my knees and let out a sob. I had nowhere to go and no money or food. I started to bawl as I thought of how I would die on the streets alone!

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice say, 'Excuse me miss. Are you okay?'I turned around and saw a girl who looked to be around my age. She had blonde hair and green eyes that reminded me of emeralds. I wanted to yell and say 'No I've had a terrible day and Im hungry with no place to stay' but of course I couldn't and instead I said 'Y-yes I'm okay.' The girl helped me up and said 'Are you sure?' I didn't know what to say, then suddenly I bursted into tears and said 'No. I've had a terrible day! My boyfriend dumped me and got me pregnant. Then to top it off my mom kicked me out of the house with no money, food, or clothes.' She looked at me with sad eyes and said 'I'm so sorry.' We talked for a while and she told me her name was Kathy. There was an awkward silence for a while then her eyes lit up. 'Oh! I know you could come back to Waffle Town with me and work at the bar and stay at the inn!' I opened my mouth t say no, and then I considered it. Then I asked' Do they have free breakfast at the inn?' 'Yep' I smiled and said I would go with her to Waffle Town. She hugged me and said 'Yay!' Im so glad you said yes! We are going to be best friends!' She dragged me to a cab and we went to the beach to catch the ferry to Waffle Town, my new home.

Was it good? I hope sooo! Please review! Maybe I will add more chapters if you guys can get some reviews in!

~xXHarvestLoverXx333333


	2. Chaaase

Hi I'm back! I decided to write more chapters up! I even brought in a guest! Everyone say hi to Katie!

Katie- Hiya!

Me- So Katie what do you think of Orange Sunrise so far?

Katie- It hasn't really started yet….

Me- O.o Oh yeah….

Anyways back to the story!

CHASES POV

'Chaseee will you make me something to eat?'

'Not now Maya I have work.' I said to my newly found girlfriend. Ugh girlfriend I hated the sound of it but if I told her she would have started to cry. So if you haven't already guessed my names Chase Minoki and I'm 21 years old. I have peach colored hair and purple eyes. The girl who is whining is Maya. As I said before she's my girlfriend. She has short orange hair with tiny braids on the sides that seem to float and blue eyes. Maya wears a puffy pink dress and well, loves to, try to cook. There's a BIG emphasis on try.

'Why Chaseee?' she said

'I don't wanna Maya. I'm too busy.'

'Promise me you will make me something later?'

'Yes, now go.'

'I lovee you Chasee!' she said in her high pitched voice as she skipped off to take orders. I sighed and continued to stir the stew. I thought about how my life would be if this continued and I already knew it would evolve in Maya becoming very fat because a certain chef kept spoiling her. He wondered if his life would ever change.

KATIES POV

It was around 4 when we got to Waffle Town. I grabbed my bags and Kathy and I thanked Pascal for bringing us here. I stepped off the ferry and stared at the island in awe. It was so beautiful yet it had its own cuteness to it. Kathy told me she was going to the in so I went with her. We stepped in to the inn and I was welcomed with many overwhelming smells, fish, chicken, and oranges? I saw Kathy talking to a girl about my age with blue eyes and orange hair that had small braids that were on the side of her face. She also wore a puffy pink dress with an apron. She came over and said 'Hi! My name is Maya! It's very nice to meet you!' Then she yelled at someone to come meet me. An extremely hot boy with peach hair, amethyst eyes, and an apron walked down the stairs. In an annoyed voice he said 'Maya I was trying to sleep.' 'I'm sorry Chaseee.' She said as she kissed his cheek. Dang it I thought he's taken. 'Any ways Katie this is Chase' 'Hi' I said shyly. 'Hey' he said gruffly and he muttered something to Maya and walked back upstairs. Why are the good guys always taken? 'Kattiieee we gotta go visit Dr. Jin to see how your baby is doing' she said I nodded as we walked out of the inn.

CHASES POV

'CHASEEEE!' I heard Maya yell. Ugh what does she want now? I walked down the stairs to see a beautiful girl with light brown hair and pink eyes standing next o Maya and Kathy. I started to stare but then I tore my gaze away from her and said 'Maya I was trying to sleep' in her high pitched voice she said 'I'm sorry Chaseee' Maya said as she kissed my cheek, as Maya did this Katie's face started to go pale. Maya then said 'Any ways Katie-' oh so that's her name '-this is Chase'. She shyly said hi and I replied with a simple hey an I told Maya iwas going upstairs as I heard Kathy say the words baby, check, Dr. Jin, and father. Was Katie pregnant?


	3. What?

Me: Hi! I'm back!

Katie: Yay!

Chase:….

Me: So how do you guys like the story now?

Katie: Well I don't know it's good I guess except for the fact that I'm pregnant!

Chase: Well that's not my problem.

Me: Why would it be your problem?

Chase: It wouldn't

Me: Okkaaay….Anyways! back to the story! Oh yeah! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, skitsophraniac! Also thanks to xxTheBloodyRosexx!

KATIES POV

I walked into the Meringue Clinic to see an elderly woman who had dark hair. She looked up at us and said 'Oh hello Kathy and Miss…?' 'Her name is Katie' Kathy replied 'Were here for her checkup' The woman smiled and said her name was Irene. 'Come this way I will intro duce you to Dr. Jin' 'Jin?' she called. 'Where are you?' A young man walked down the hallway and said 'Here' He had black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, onyx eyes, glasses, and a lab coat. I smiled and said 'Hello. My name is Katie you must be Dr. Jin' 'Yes' he replied 'Are you here for your checkup Miss Katie?' 'Yes' I said. He started the exam by asking me some questions and ran some tests. Then after about 30 minutes he finished and said I was in good shape and gave me some advice on staying healthy. 'Hey, Katie?' Kathy said 'I kind of got to go cause if not I'm going to be late for work.' 'It's ok' I said calmly 'See you later' I walked out the door of the clinic to see none other than Chase. He looked at me with confusion and said 'What are you doing here?'

CHASES POV

After I heard that Katie might be pregnant I decided to go to the clinic to see if it was true. As I was walking there I wondered who the father was. Wait. What? Why did I care who the father was? A small voice inside me said 'It's because you care about her you idiot!' But I didn't listen to it and just as I was about to go in Katie walked out and I pretended that I had no idea why she was at the clinic. 'What are you doing here?' I asked. 'I just got a checkup' she replied. Wow what a liar, I can see right through her (not literally).


End file.
